thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Empyrium
The Empyrium is the home of the Arkn in Universe X. It is one of the two largest Sub-Realms within the Lathrym, and consists of four regions and an independent kingdom, each with its own ruler. The sub-realm as a whole is overseen by an Eldric. Geography The Empyrium is roughly hemispherical in shape. Its regions spread to the edge of the sub-realm before dropping off into the Silulis. The sub-realm consists of a massive continent and an ocean, the latter of which contains several sizable islands. The northern regions of the landmass are mostly dominated by forests, with the northeastern region boasting numerous mountain ranges. Roughly fifty miles inland from the northeastern coastline is an ethric super volcano; now dormant, this volcano erupted multiple times in the post-Cataclysm era, leaving the soil of the surrounding regions rich with ethri and extremely fertile. The western half of the continent, while once as fertile as the north and heavily populated, has been reduced to a wasteland by Dekn invasions, chemical warfare, and regular ethric energy pulses from its crystal barrier (which have an effect similar to microwaves and EMP). Regions The Empyrium is divided into four regions: Distalia, Mistria, Shallus, and Destrus. Alongside this is the independent monarchy of Avantas'tol, which lies on the border of Distalia and Mistria. The regions vary in size; each region has its own unique geography and ecosystem, right down to the creatures that live in it. Distalia Distalia is a region in the northwest of the Empyrium. Ethric geysers once resided in the center of the region; because of this, and because the region is downwind of Destrus, the soil is rich in ethri, making it extremely fertile. Most of the region is blanketed in ethri-absorbent, tree-like plants known as aela, ''which hide away many settlements (some of which are unmarked) and a variety of flora and fauna. The region functions as the main hub of crop and lumber production in the sub-realm. Distalia is known for its Fab'rasi worship, as well as its Arknza feast day observations. Due to its "wild" and agrarian nature, many Arkn (falsely) view the inhabitants of the region as backwards and unsophisticated, even to this day. '''Settlements' * Vinaya: The largest hold city in the Empyrium, boasting just around 1,005,000 residents. It is located mainly within the tallest aelas (trees) of Distalia, with the structures built in, around, and atop the giant plants and aerial bridges connecting certain portions together. Only the farming, manufacturing, and labor districts (as well as low-income housing and communities for the workers) are located on the ground. The city is known for its college, which boasts a large Fab'rasi temple that hosts worshipers from all over the region. Heliocus rules over Distalia from her floating castle, Distran, which floats high above the city (using specially designed sigils as boosters). * Sivrica: The second-largest city in the region. Home to about 415,000 residents, with structures located both on the ground and in the aela. It boasts a rather large marketplace, a post office, a hospital, a theatre, two public schools, and several blacksmiths and tanners (among other things). Where the city meets the Shallus, it boasts a harbor with a number of fishing piers, as well as a boat motor repair shop and supplies shop. The western border has a large farming district, with several independently owned farms. * Katsure: A village which grew out of a former logging camp. With just over 2,300 residents, it has a small supplies store, small Fab'rasi temple, and a repair shop. Recently, it has also acquired a pub. * Touve: A mining city with around 92,360 residents. It has a marketplace, a small hospital, a single public school, two blacksmiths, a jeweler, a tanner, several taverns, and a theatre. * Avrigai: A town with 13,400 residents. Boasts a marketplace, a multi-purpose temple, a doctor's office, a post office, a tanner, and a blacksmith. Surrounded by a number of ground-dwelling produce farmers. Avantas'tol [[Avantas Tol|'Avantas'tol']] is an independent monarchy located on the forested, mountainous border of Distalia and Mistria. Home to just under 2,000,000 citizens, it is known for its beautiful architecture. One of the most glorious examples is the grand temple of El'lepagi, which has become one of the main draws of the city for tourists and residents alike. Avantas'tol is the home of the Irinith family, who have ruled the kingdom for many generations. Sevar'khai Elistros Irinith is the current Indazari; he lives in the Avantas'thern, a citadel at the city's center. The castle is heavily fortified, with its fortifications disguised under unique stained glass windows. Mistria Mistria is a very mountainous region located to the East of Distalia. It is populated by many Arkn villages and towns, many of which are built on (an, in some cases, into) the sides of the mountains. The region is home to the largest dormant ethric volcano, Mortavrest, and a number of aela forests (due to past volcanic eruptions). It sustains a number of farms, which thrive in the ethri-rich soil. Settlements * Windecayn: The region's third-largest hold city, boasting roughly 310,000 residents. It is built within the walls of Mortavest, and surrounded by aela forests. Most of its technology is powered by ethric steam. The city features a marketplace, an armory, a hospital, a theatre, a large marketplace, a tanner, a blacksmith, and several jewelers. It is a heavily industrial, plutocratic city. The Thani rules over Mistria from the Perpetual Engine, which is located within the super-heated core of Mortavrest. The castle is protected by sigils, which keep the heat from destroying the building and its inhabitants. * Takesuro: A mining town of about 15,000 citizens, built into the side of one of the great mountains. It has a blacksmith, a marketplace, a public school, a post office, a doctor's office, and a jeweler. It is surrounded by several farms, and has a supply line through the mountain connecting it to Windecayn. * Neoel: A mining city with around 100,600 residents. Built at the base of one of the great mountains between two mines (and bordered by the Shallus on its easternmost side), it includes a hospital, two public schools, a metalsmith, a tanner, a marketplace, a theatre, and several jewelers. It is surrounded by a number of fishing villages (mostly small and unmarked). * Alish: A village of 3,000 Arkn, nestled in between two mountain ranges. It includes a marketplace, a doctor's office, a post office, and a tanner. * Callum: A small city located at the base (and across the mountains) of Mistria. Home to around 87,000 Arkn, it has a small hospital, a blacksmith, a marketplace, a jeweler, a public school, and a tavern. The mountainside buildings are connected through (and sometimes built upon) great bridges. The ground-dwelling sections contain a great many Relkpo farms. Shallus Shallus (often referred to as "The Shallus") is a shallow, oceanic region surrounding the eastern side of Mistria, located above Distalia. The "ocean" itself is made of a dark, thick liquid known as aebys; the beaches (particularly those in the southernmost part of the region) are moist with ethric runoff from Mortavrest. Many enormous and deadly creatures live in the aebys, and the ocean is the source of much of the food in the region. Most of the settlements in the region are located on, or in, the aebys. Many Arkn sailors get around on the aebys using thin metal boats powered by Ethric steam. Nevilith, the Thani of the region, dwells within Castle Bellnacht. Unusually, the castle is located not within the region's hold city, but in a crater in the deepest part of the Shallus. The castle walls are built with rethryc crystal alloy, which maintains integrity of strength while emitting a glow (which helps illuminates the submerged portion of the castle). The upper portion of the castle extends above the surface of the aebys, providing an open-air entrance. Settlements * Hazedya'kuro: The second-largest hold in the Empyrium, with around 615,900 residents. Located on the southern shores of the Shallus, it is the hub of culture and art (as well as Fab'rasi worship) in the region. * Gabeg: A fishing village which floats above the Shallus. Home to a mere 250 residents, it has a post office, a pub, and a small boat repair shop. * Parvus: A small city with around 85,000 residents. It is located next to the surface entrance of Bellnacht, floating over the crater on Ethric boosters. Home to an armory (which also serves Hazedya'kuro), a business district (with a marketplace), a small hospital, a public school, a blacksmith, a tanner, several repair shops, and a theatre. * Levris: A large town of around 36,800 residents, located on both an island on the Shallus and the aebys itself (floating on ethric boosters). Includes an armory, a post office, a blacksmith, a tanner, and a public school. Contains many Destrus Destrus is a former section of Distalia. It is located south of Distalia and Mistria, and to the west of the Shallus. Once covered in aela forests and home to several thriving settlements, it was reduced to a wasteland due to Dekn invasions. While the land has recovered in places (with scrub brush and groves of aela growing about), it remains mostly barren. It is walled off by uniquely gigantic ethric crystals, which are sigiled with an energy field (similar to an EMP blast) that resonates throughout the region, disabling any potentially active tech from Dekn invaders. The wild beasts here tend to be more fearsome and ravenous. Additionally, there is the threat of the Scarred Marauders, who roam the wastelands. While no cities are located in the region (aside from the ruins of the past), the Eldric has a great fortress there on the northern border. Both the fortress walls and the castle inside are made entirely of metallic alloys, which allow the pulses from the Wall of Ethric to pass over without any interference to the magic items within. Teleporting inside the region is extremely difficult, and few have managed to accomplish it. The castle is known as Diamus to the Arkn, and is rumored to be guarded by the highly-trained Army of Nothing. Law and Government Each region in the Empyrium is overseen by a Thani (or regional ruler), who governs from a personal castle-based city. The one exception is Avantas'tol, which has negotiated with the Eldric to remain an independent traditional monarchy. Each Thani heads a massive army, which is dispersed throughout the region to maintain law (with an additional legion of soldiers permanently stationed in each hold city). While the Eldric allegedly has no army, legend tells of a private king's guard: the Army of Nothing, the ranks of which are filled with extremely skilled, nameless Arkn who serve the Eldric until death. Flora and Fauna The Empyrium is home to a variety of flora and fauna. Some of it evolved organically (albeit rather quickly), while others evolved from specimens that survived The Cataclysm. Plants * Aela: '''A tall, sturdy, tree-like plant. It provides a spongy, yet sturdy wood substitute, which is used as a building material (and was used by early Arkn to construct plate armor and shields). Aela also yield an edible fruit (known as aela fruit), which may contain a minor ethric boost. Aela are most common in Distalia, where they blanket the region in forests; however, they can be found growing sporadically throughout the realm, wherever the soil is rich in ethri. * '''Rauo: Another tree-like plant, smaller and less sturdy than aela. It yields softer, more pliable wood, which is commonly used to make bows and arrows. It also produces edible, nut-like seeds; easily cracked open by hand, these nuts have a savory meat, and a substantial yield for their size. * Caweed: A small, low-lying plant that yields edible flowers. Both the leaves and the flowers are used in salads; the flowers are sweet (eaten raw), while the rest of the plant is terribly bitter unless boiled. Native to Distalia, they can be found growing throughout the Empyrium. * Relk'po: '''A low-lying plant that produces hairy, brown, clustered pods, which yield edible seeds. The pods are very hard, and must be softened (by soaking) or cracked open. The seeds are large, starchy kernels which are used much like corn (boiled, baked, mashed into a paste, or ground into flour for bread). The coarse fibers of the pods are similar to hemp, which are often woven into rope, fabric, and items like baskets. * '''Viecal: '''A wall-crawling weed. The leaves are edible, and cause a numbing effect (like mint). Often eaten raw as a sweet treat, this plant was historically used in a processed form as a pain killer. Its oil is often used for flavoring in candies and other sweets. Beastiary * '''Alagis'ra: '''Giant sand worm creatures that live in Destrus. They look like massive armored worms with a multi-segmented mouth and no eyes. They see via vibrations in the earth. Their stomachs are bigger than entire cities, and they have three main hearts: one located in the head, one surrounded by the stomach, and one is near the tail-end. They are slightly intelligent, and can be tamed to be ridden. They eat structures and dead corpses, as well as living entities. * '''Banka: Highly intelligent creatures that live on the Shallus shore. They are herbivores, consuming the herbs and vegetation on the shores of Shallus. Enormous, floating beings, they often have vegetation growing on their scaled bodies, and can grow to be the size of full islands, causing them to look like turtles with islands on their backs. They reproduce very rarely. They have two arms and legs that curl down, and an innate connection to the Ethric force, which enables them to float gently. They can channel huge amounts of Ethric energy, but only do so to float, as they hold a reservoir of Aebys inside of them. This reservoir must be refilled once every three decades or so, else they topple to the ground and die. * Cavaca: 'Bird-like herbivores from the Silulis that have spread throughout the Empyrium. They have extremely wide frames and massive wings on smaller bodies, making them resemble stingrays somewhat. They have multiple eyes covering their bodies, which grant them 360° vision. They have two stomachs, with one huge combined brain/heart that they cannot live without. Their migration is the only area in which they show any intelligence, as they are extremely punctual at knowing when and how to migrate. They are difficult to kill; the Arkn meal known as ''cavaloca is made from their flesh. * '''Iselur: A much smaller, more common relative of the Lur. Although edible, most are considered too small to be worth the effort. Often found as a house pest, they are known for consuming natural fibers (similar to moths). * Lur: Large, hard-shelled insects that are considered a delicacy among the upper-class Arkn. In the wild, they are exclusively found in warm, wet, ethri-rich areas. * Radaeon: Winged reptiles the size of small dogs. They have long, feathered tails and feather-covered heads. Known for their screeching voices, they can often be seen flying between aela in the forests of Distalia (where treetop residents often hang nets around living spaces to keep them out). While they are commonly regarded as pests, they are used for their hides, their feathers, and their eggs (which are edible). Patient individuals have been known to tame them. * Turen: '''Large quadrupedal animals that grow a fine, silky wool. They are often kept as cattle for their coats and for their lean meat. They are unintelligent, and often run or charge when startled. * '''Vetterga: Mistria-dwelling beasts that evolved from the Cavaca to live on the ground. They feed on the rocks from the mountains, and have curved blades on their “wings” so as to slice rock off. Aside from having legs (which Cavacas lack), they look much the same as the average Cavaca. They have stomachs that can melt rock into lava for digestion, as well as the ability to see in the dark. Their legs have extremely sharp claws, and they can tuck in their wings to burrow into the rock and eat more. However, they are unintelligent and unruly, and cannot be trained to tunnel through rock. Category:Locations Category:Sub-Realms Category:Universe X Category:Locations (Universe X) Category:Sub-Realms (Universe X)